


Juliet and her Romeo

by HydenLynch



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, every once in a century i write a frelma fic, theyre usually requested so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydenLynch/pseuds/HydenLynch
Summary: She was expecting peace and quiet - what with all the loud ones being gone - but she forgot about the blond one trying to fix the radio.
Relationships: Velma Dinkley/Fred Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Juliet and her Romeo

Velma didn't consider herself a romantic in any sense of the word, PDA made her internally gag and rom coms just produced eye rolls.

She never saw the point in praising something that they were still too young to understand.

Being best friends with Daphne Blake constantly reminded her that bubbly and optimistic romance brought forward unnecessary drama and trust issues. She refused to be tugged into anything like that, not while she was still basically a child.

Regardless of her disdain for debauchery and the like, Romeo and Juliet was one of her favorite reading materials.

Maybe it was the questions it forced her to ask, or maybe the frustrations it stirred in her.  
Deep down maybe she, like Daph, wanted to have a doomed romance of sorts. Perhaps she wanted to put passion over common sense occasionally.

Of course, those thoughts were always squashed by her desire to not screw herself over.  
It was currently a Saturday afternoon, one that was the perfect amount of sunny and breezy and cloudy. The kind of Saturday where you could keep the back doors of the Mystery Machine open and read some glorious tragedy.

These were Velma's favorite types of Saturdays.

What made it even better was that the loud ones, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, had all gone out to the tea house a couple blocks away to pick up some tea and pastries.

Hopefully Shag and Scoob won't eat all the biscotti and paninis they have in stock.

With the energetic ones gone, she was able to enjoy her reading without being interrupted.

She always liked to read the first line over and over again, it always made something in her happy to read them.

"Two houses, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona where we lay our scene."

She jumped at the sound of Freddie reading the words aloud. She had forgotten there was another one here. Looking over her shoulder toward the front seat she saw him leaning over and reading the story along with her.

"Fred you scared the bejesus out of me." She turned back to the book, hearing him shuffle around behind her.

"Sorry Velms, but you did know I was here too." There was a smile in his voice, she could hear it. He always seemed to smile about the little things. 

"Yes but you're never this quiet, usually you pretend that I share your massive interest in traps and then we spend the next 4 hours having a one sided conversation."

He replied, that smile still in his voice, "Then we can pretend to share an interest in Shakespeare for the next four hours instead. I can do a give and take relationship easy."

She scoffed, Daphne was living proof that he lived in a bubble of thinking he was giving and taking. When in reality he was just socially inept.

Suddenly, Fred jumped over the seat and nestled into the spot next to her.

As he tried to get comfortable, she looked up from the book and was now looking up at his face. There were a lot of reason why Fred was the only one in the group that was universally popular in their school.

He was nice, but not unbearably nice.

He was funny but made no jokes that would hurt feelings.

He was attractive but not like a supermodel, more like perfect genes.

Plus all the little quirks in between all those line.

He noticed her staring at him, his blue eyes locking onto hers, she didn't know whether to be embarrassed or frazzled. He sent her that stupid smile and instantly she felt plenty of things she regretted. Her face was most definitely redder than Daph's hair, judging by how warm it felt.  
She had known him since middle school, she had around 5 years to learn about all these quirks and the things that made Fred who he was.

He was probably the one in the gang that she connected to the most, even though they weren't alike on any level. Things just clicked when she talked to him.

Maybe because they didn't need to understand each other to get along.

One thing she did know was that she cared about him, and really hoped that Daph wasn't 'let's grow old together' in love with him just because of his looks.

Eventually he got comfortable, which involved his arm going over her shoulder so he could lean over and read next to her.

Velma pretended this didn't make her feel excited and warm and began to read out loud.

Of course Fred didn't waste anytime interrupting and asking questions about every little detail, she was sure he did this to annoy her but she really didn't mind.

For whatever reason.


End file.
